spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: The Movie (Unproduced James Cameron film)
Spider-Man: The Movie was a planned but ultimately unproduced movie based on the Marvel Comics superhero. Spider-Man: The Movie would have been released in the early 90's and was going to be directed by James Cameron. Synopsis : James Camereron's Spider-Man script has been leaked online. Below is a synopsis of the script. The movie begins with Peter Parker in the restroom of his high school and he is popping a zit on his face. Peter then runs to his science class where you are itroduced to Mary Jane Watson and her boyfriend Flash Thompson. One day peter and his class go a field trip to a laboratory. This laboratory makes mutagenically enhanced flies and there are fifteen of them. However, one of the flies escapes and a regular spider catches it in it's web and eats. The mutation in the fly is then passed on to the spider. While Peter takes pictures of Mary Jane for the school paper the spider crawls onto his hand and bites him. Peter freaks out and when he goes home the spider venom plunges him into a psychotropic state and sees disturbing images of spider webs. Peter Parker then passes out. Hours later Peter wakes up in his underwear and is hanging upside down from a flag pole. Peter then runs back home and sneaks into his house. As Peter looks at his arms he sees grotesque spinnerets growing out of his wrists and discovers that they can shoot spider webbing. However, Peter creates "web shooters" to wear on his wrist and hide the spinnerets. Peter Parker then creates a costume and starts appearing on late night talk shows calling himself Spider-Man. One day at school Peter and Mary Jane are assigned by their chimestry teacher to be partners. While yalking about what their project will be about Peter decides that he wants to know more about where his powers come from and he asks his teacher if they can do the report on spiders. Mary Jane is grossed out by this idea. When Peter and Mary Jane start working on their project Mary Jane becomes attracted to Peter because of Peter's personality. Later on night Uncle Ben drops Peter off at the library. However, Peter goes on tv and preforms as Spider-Man. After the show Spider-Man sees a burglar stealing the nights profits but lets him escape. Upon returning home Peter sees police cars in front of Aunt May and Uncle Ben's house. Peter then sees Uncle Ben lying on the ground and he runs up to him. Uncle Ben then dies right before Peter's eyes. As Spider-Man, Peter tracks the burglar to a warehouse and beats him up. He then finds out that the burgular in the safe person he let escape at the tv studio. Spider-Man wants to kill him but knows that his Uncle Ben would not want that. So Spider-Man webbs up the burgular and leaves him for the police. Peter then decides to use his powers for good and starts to catch criminals as Spider-Man. However, J. Jonah Jameson (who in this script is a tv executive) starts a smear campaign against Spider-Man. You are then introduced to a wealthy business man named Carlos Strand. While running away from the police Strand runs by a modern art exhibit made out of metal. When Strand runs by the exhibit is struck by lightning and then travels into Strand's body. Strand later discovers that he has the power to control electricity. Strand also learns that because of these powers he can not touch anybody or else they will die from electrocution. As his beautiful assistant, Cordelia, shows up. Cordelia then takes off her clothes revealing that she is wearing a wetsuit because that is the only way they can have sex without her dying. However, Strand tells her to take the wetsuit off. Strand then kisses Cordelia really hard which sends electricity through her body and kills her. Strand then uses his powers to defibrillate back to life. Strand then begins to use his powers to manipulate computers at banks to transfer money into his own account. Strand then starts hunting for more people with super powers and abducting them. One of which is a man named Boyde who can turn his body into and control sand. Boyde then becomes Strand's enforcer. Boyde later shows up to one of spider-Man's TV appearances and roughs Spider-Man up a little bit. As Spider-Man punches Boyde his hand goes right through him and Spider-Man learns that he is made out of sand. However, Boyde fails to kill Spider-Man. Spider-Man then defeats some drug dealers and takes their money and gives it to deserving family. Mary Jane is then mugged but saved by Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Mary Jane then swing web swing across Manhattan and then takes her to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Spider-Man then lifts up his mask and kisses her. Spider-Man then webbs up Mary Jane and the two of them have sex. The next day at school Mary Jane is really perky and also breaks up with Flash. Strand then uses his media connections to force J. Jonah Jameson to launch an even bigger smear campaign against Spider-Man. The police then begin to hunt Spider-Man. Strand's plan is to back Spider-Man into a corner and force Spider-Man to join forces with him. Strand also has Spider-Man followed and learns of Spider-Man's relationship with Mary Jane. Strand then kidnaps her to use her as bait for Spider-Man. When Spider-Man tracks Mary Jane to Strand's business Strand threatens to kill Mary Jane by electrocuting her. Boyde appears and grabs Spider-Man with a big hand made out of sand. Strand then starts to give Mary Jane little zaps of electricity all over her body. Spider-Man yells at Strand and Boyde "I'll kill you motherfuckers! You goddamn bastards!" Spider-Man then breaks free from Boyde blowing which causes Boyde to explode. Boyde then reforms and as Strand fires a blast of electricity at Spider-Man he jumps out of the way and the electricity hits Boyde turning him into glass which kills him. Spider-Man and Strand start to fight and their fight eventually leads to the top of the World Trade Center. During their battle Strand falls over the side of the World Trade Center but Spider-Man catches him with his web. Strand then hits the side of the building. Spider-Man then pulls Strand up and takes off his mask. Strand asks if he is a senior in high school and Peter answers that he graduates next week. Strand then starts to chuckle weakly and coughs up blood and then dies. Spider-Man then dumps $200 million (in cash) of Strand's money into the streets of New York. Sometime later Peter Parker and Mary Jane graduate from high school and start dating. Peter also beats up Flash. Peter then kisses Mary Jane in the hall way of school and realizes that he is Spider-Man (from the kiss they had earlier while they had sex). It is then revealed that Peter and Mary Jane go to different colleges and Mary Jane is going for her medical degree. However, they are able to have a long distance relationship. Trivia *James Cameron wanted Leonardo DiCaprio for the role of Spider-Man. *Spider-Man would have been rated R because of it's strong language, violence, and graphic sex scene between Spider-Man and Mary Jane. *Carlos Strand was very loosely based on Electro but he never wears the Electro costume and is only called by his real name in the script. *Sandman's name was changed from Flint Marko to Boyde. Like Strand, Boyde is never called Sandman. *Sandman's origin is never explored in the script. *Because James Cameron was planning on using Electro and Sandman in this movie these two villains were not allowed to be used in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*After Cameron's Spider-Man movie fell through John Semper Jr. did get to use Electro toward the end of the series but ran out of time before he could introduce Sandman. External links *Spider-Man script *Spider-Man storyboards Category:A-Z Category:Movies